


I Am

by Samjones



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samjones/pseuds/Samjones
Summary: finicky odair's thought process after he's reaped for his games
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Finnick Odair

I am 14 years old

I am from district 4

I was reaped for the 65th annual hunger games 

I am supposed to die 

I will not 

I am a survivor 

I will get back home no matter the cost

I will win the hunger games

and no one can stop me 


	2. after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finnicks thoughts after his games

My name is Finnick Odair

I am 14 years old

_but I feel so much older_

I am from district 4

 _but I_ don't _belong there anymore_

I was reaped for the 65th annual hunger games 

_along with 23 others_

I am supposed to die

_we all are_

I will not

_I should have_

I am a survivor

_I am a murderer_

I will win the hunger games

 _and the ghosts will haunt me the rest of my_ life

and no one can stop me 

_I wish they had of stopped me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews are appreciated I hope you liked it

**Author's Note:**

> this is m first ever work criticism is welcome hope you enjoy


End file.
